


Loving Sirius Black

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Seduction, Sirius Black is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Hermione Granger has moved into Grimmauld Place and Sirius seems to be paying her a bit of extra attention. Well, a lot. Hermione doesn't know how to cope with all of this attention. Most of the story written in 2014. A couple of edits in 2020 and the final chapter written in 2021. COMPLETE.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 34
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this was written in 2013/2014. I'll mark the chapters accordingly.

* * *

It had been going on for two weeks now and Hermione was at a loss on what to do. Every time Hermione Granger left her room, she would bump into Sirius Black on the landing. Well, maybe not _every_ time, but that's how it felt.

Sometimes he was coming back from downstairs and sometimes heading to dinner. But sometimes it seemed as though he was waiting for her. It was at some strange times too, times he had no reason to be out there, but he always seemed to be hovering near her bedroom door as though he somehow knew when she was about to leave her room.

She shivered at the thought. Imagine that - Sirius Black hanging around outside her room just so he could rile her up and make her blush with one of his cheesy, cheeky and flirtatious comments. Sometimes that wasn't enough, but the wink added to bringing the redness to her cheeks. Often, he would walk away afterwards. But sometimes she'd run back into her room first.

She wondered if it was a coincidence, but quickly shook her head. She had bumped into him four times that week in the hall outside of her room, and it was only Wednesday. 

When they were downstairs around Harry, Remus or Ron who also lived in the house, or anyone passing through he acted as he always did. Friendly and kind with only a hint of flirting. It was just when they were alone the look of his eyes running over her made her heart race. He never said anything at those times, just when he was camping outside her room.

She tried to stop thinking about the older man with his stormy grey eyes that seemed to know every thought in her mind, and instead grabbed her items together to head to the shower. She couldn't stop thinking about him, the distraction of Sirius Black made her leave some things behind. She walked to the door and listened carefully. After a minute of silence she sighed in relief and left the room to go and take a shower in the bathroom down the hall.

Leaving the bathroom was a different story though, as through her nerves and distraction, she managed to forget her clothes, rather finding herself with the clothes from yesterday instead. She looked disdainfully at the clothes, and realised that after a shower she couldn't put them back on just to get to her room - she had been exercising in them. She cursed herself as she wrapped a towel around her hair and after drying herself, she put the largest one around her body, and hoped no-one was awake at that time. Well, Remus probably was, but he'd be downstairs having his three cups of tea.

She listened from the door again to see if the hall was clear and couldn't hear a thing. Not a single sound, not a creak. She opened the door slowly to avoid it creaking, and closed it after her just as quietly. She clutched the towel around her and tried to move quickly and quietly but hadn't even moved four steps before she heard a door open and a sleepy Sirius Black in just pyjama bottoms came into view, covering a yawn. Dark tangled hair stuck up in all directions and Hermione couldn't tear her gaze away.

As he spotted her, his tired eyes held new light as he looked her up and down. He stood in her way and she found herself stopping in the hallway instead of walking around him. She glanced up at his face, keeping her eyes off the perfect chest he was displaying to her and saw him smirk in delight.

"Why Kitten, I didn't realise that you put on such a show in the mornings. I have half a mind to make getting up this early a habit... I didn't think you had it in you what with a house full of men who would like nothing better then to see..."

With that she squeaked and went to move around him. He moved out of the way, giving her space to pass. Hermione knew that Sirius would have seen the blush covering her face - it was enough to rival a Weasley - and was mortified that she actually squeaked when she ran, but she kept the towel clutched around her and got to her room and closed the door before she allowed herself to breathe.

It was times like that she wished that she had a quick mind when it came to Sirius - that she would be able to come back with a flirty or witty remark to his, and watch him raise his eyebrows and smile like he did when he was impressed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sirius Black was a man, and any man would notice a little fox of a women in their house and Sirius definitely noticed Hermione.

She walked around like she didn't have a care in the world... actually screw that, he thought to himself. She _used_ to walk around like her cares didn't weigh her down. She was so full of life before she moved in and he wanted so badly to make her better, to bring back that wonderful funny smart women that she was, rather than this meek scared girl.

It was difficult of course, she was teasing him whether intentional or not, the way she would walk the house in her little pyjama sets, her long legs on show or when she'd be lounging on the sofa with Ginny giggling away, the way she would put her fingers in her mouth if she got dip on them after eating Doritos. All the little shy smiles and the lip biting and giggling it was driving him completely insane.

Could she not see that he desperately wanted to push her up against the wall and just kiss her and touch her until she begged him to take her and he would right there in that hallway, or the bathroom or the kitchen. Anywhere it didn't matter as long as she was under him moaning his name. Or even just wrap his arms around her on the sofa and be near her and hold her and just watch a film together.

But she was hurt now, she was broken. She had come here to escape and he would give her time. He would allow her to come to him when she finally realised that she couldn't stay away from him. He would help fix Hermione first.

He smirked to himself. He knew he was using all his bravado in this, he was making her nervous in a good way he was driving her crazy and his canine sense of smell told him that she was attracted to him.

But he knew she needed time and when she was ready she would be the one to make the move, he would be patient and he would drive her insane until that day came.

Even then he had to be sure she was ready for everything he had to give before he took her to his bed. He wanted her to feel for him how he felt for her.

Feelings so strong that he would kill to keep her safe, he would die for her. But she didn't need to know that, too intense for her to handle right now and most likely would drive her away from him rather than into his arms.

This would be a very long game, but he could be patient. He spent 12 years in prison after all, that put perspective on his life. He had no rush anymore, he was free to do things as he pleased and he realised he was lucky to be out of prison he should savour it, take the time to enjoy everything that he would otherwise rush through.

Hermione won't be rushed. She'll be driven crazy by his flirting, his mere presence until she wanted him desperately, he would seduce her and make her fall in love with him and once she loved him he would allow himself to tell her how he felt in return and then he would allow himself to claim his prize. No not a prize, he could never treat her as such, but he would claim her, she would become his and finally he would tell her that he had been hers for a long time.

He thought back to when the girl was thirteen. When she had saved him and he swore to protect her - he owed Hermione his life and cared about the girl, but that was it. He had never considered the woman she'd become when she grew up. He didn't notice her growing up until her eighteenth birthday. That's when he /noticed/ her. Noticed that she was more than Harry's friend. Noticed that she was a grown woman.

That day she turned up to her birthday party in a tiny red... it could hardly be called a dress. That was his first attraction to her, but he never had a chance with her and resigned himself to be her friend. As the time went by he fell in love with her. He never questioned it, realising that he was lucky to have fallen for such a wonderful women. He had thought that love and relationships had passed him by and he'd never have a meaningful one. Hopefully things with Hermione would be different.

He had seen her in a new light. She was grown up and he connected more with her, the conversations challenging and Hermione had lost that know-it-all attitude. She made him think about things, when he had spent 12 years with just memories she now filled his head with information, she argued her points and infuriated him. He needed her and at the end of the day he knew he would get her. Yes, his initial attraction to her was physical, but with Hermione, there was so much more.

And he knew he could make Hermione fall for him. He'd give her the world, anything she desired. His devotion, love. A family if that's what she wanted.

He was Sirius Black after all...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sirius looked at Hermione later that day, and found how she was acting, completely irresistible. For a start, she wouldn't meet his eye intentionally but her gaze would drift towards him and she would blush and look away. It didn't help that he was smirking and would wink at her. He would then watch her bite on her lip and slowly her eyes would be drawn to Sirius like a magnet.

As to not overwhelm her, Sirius decided to leave off until that evening as they all had plans.

That evening they found themselves in the local pub, with Remus, Harry and Ron. Sirius as usual finding himself getting a lot of attention and a girl sat in between him and Hermione, turning her back on Hermione so Sirius couldn't even see her.

Sirius was not impressed. He had twelve years of being alone and thinking about what he would do if he was ever free and on his list was defiantly not this woman who sat at their table and treated Hermione that way. For all she knew, they could be together and Sirius never understood people who acted like this. It took him the twelve years to realise what he wanted was someone to love him the way Lily and James loved each other. He never intended it to be Hermione, that part he hadn't decided but he wasn't going to complain.

"Do you mind? I'm having a drink with my friends," he found himself saying and watched the woman pout at him. He had no time for messing around - no-one in his eyes could compare to the witch he was in love with. "Also, you should learn not to invite yourself to someone else's table and treat the other people at the table so rudely." He gave a pointed look in Hermione's direction.

The woman turned around to look at Hermione who was staring intently at her drink and sniffed. "Really?" she asked, clearly shocked that Sirius would pick Hermione over her. 

Sirius smirked and took a mouthful of his drink. "What wizard in his right mind wouldn't want to take a beautiful girl like her home and just ravish her?" he said in a smooth tone and he thought he saw Hermione's eyes widen slightly. "You're a pretty woman, I'm sure you don't need to bother yourself with a man who is clearly uninterested."

He turned back to his drink until she had gone away. He snuck a glance at Hermione having a sip of her drink looking very confused and smirked at Remus who rolled his eyes in return.

Remus knew his best friend better then anyone, Sirius could never hide anything and Remus knew without Sirius even saying, the extent of the other mans feelings for the witch at his side

Ron and Harry grinned at Sirius, they had a slight suspicion but liked that Sirius stood up for Hermione. They were so protective of her.

"I remember back at school..." Remus began and Harry turned to him eager to hear anything that could have involved his parents.

"We were out at the three broomsticks and the same thing happened with Sirius when he was sitting next to Lily chatting to her, some girl came over and got in between them."

"What did he do?" Ron asked.

"She got in an argument with Lily and Sirius hexed the girl. Boils sprung up all over her face and she ran away crying. Sirius is always very defensive over his friends and any girl that he cares about. Not even a pretty face can stop him from defending those that mean the most to him. But you can't blame him, the girl thought Sirius and Lily were together and treated Lily a lot worse. Sirius went on a rampage."

Hermione's frown lifted but she looked even more confused.

Remus waited until the other men had moved away from the table and pulled his chair closer to Hermione's. He didn't say a word just stared at her, waiting for her to speak, and she told him what was on her mind like she did every time. Remus Lupin was her confidant and she always found him good to talk to. "There are wizards that would want to ravish me?" She questioned.

Remus grinned. "Oh yes Hermione but it's not other wizards I would be watching out for." He took a sip of his drink and looked towards the bar.

She followed his gaze and found herself staring at the overly confident smirk of one Sirius Black.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Hermione regretted following Remus' gaze as she couldn't pull her eyes back away from the hypnotic silver ones. Sirius didn't seem to want to pull his away either, but finally someone came to the bar to serve him and with a wink he turned away.

Hermione became aware of her surroundings again and brought her gaze back to Remus.

"You think I should be watching out for Sirius?" She asked.

Remus laughed. "On the very long list of wizards who would want to ravish you, I'd put Sirius right at the top."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Flattered as I am you think that, I'm not looking for sex..."

"Neither is Sirius. That's not what Sirius offers. His reputation has been blown out of proportion - mostly by himself in hopes of impressing the boys," Remus interrupted. "Sirius _never_ had a new girl every week, the countless one night stands... More like a handful - we were much younger after all... but nothing like he describes himself. It's all talk from someone with a need to impress others."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You're telling me that the infamous Sirius Black, who has women throwing themselves at him on a daily basis doesn't take them up on that offer?"

Remus kept his smile. "Actually what I'm telling you Hermione, is that since Sirius left prison, he's not been with anyone."

"So he's celibate?"

"No, he's just waiting for the right person. He has his reasons of course, he..."

"Talking about me I see?" came a cheery voice as a tray of drinks was put in the centre of the table.

They both looked over at Sirius, who smiled at Remus and slowly slid his gaze to Hermione. His smile changed from a friendly one into something that looked a lot more dangerous and seductive, Hermione quickly looked away, feeling very flustered.

"The topic of Sirius Black does seem to be a popular one," Remus replied and Sirius laughed.

"So my secret is out, but I assure you everything else is true Hermione."

She shivered at the way he said her name and their eyes met again. She didn't notice Remus excuse himself from the table, only the look that remained on Sirius' face.

"I'm more of a one woman man myself, I could come out with some cheesy lines about how I'd make that one women feel like the centre of the universe but I see no point in saying it, I just leave that for the women to find out for herself, and she will find that out... I find it more important to be faithful to the woman in my life, to protect her, and to treat her how she deserves to be treated." Hermione became aware that Sirius had moved close to her and was speaking quietly, just to her.

He reached his hand out and allowed it to move down her cheek. "I take things very slow, but I get what I want." He softly pulled his hand back.

"What do you want?" She whispered, transfixed.

"I want a lot of things Kitten, but I think me listing them would be too much for your innocent ears."

Hermione blushed and Sirius let out a laugh and moved away again. "But for now I want to have a nice evening with you and the boys, and I want to see you enjoy yourself." He grabbed her drink off the table and put it in her hands.

"You'll find out what I want soon enough kitten." He whispered in her ear as the other men returned. Before she could even realise what he said, he had turned to talk to Remus.

Those words sent shivers through Hermione's body.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hermione spent a little while having a laugh with Ron and Harry, something she hadn't been able to do much recently, she even managed to get them up to dance.

Remus and Sirius chatted at the table, occasionally looking over at the others whilst they caught up, their conversation turning to old days like it often did when they were alone, before Remus confided that his on/off relationship with Tonks was off once more.

The boys came back to the table and Hermione had gone to the bar, Sirius decided to join her. He walked over, and placed one hand either side of her on the bar and pressed up against her slightly. He felt her jump and spin around to see who it was and she froze when she realised it was him.

She quickly turned away again, facing the bar pretending that he wasn't there. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I need your help with something..."

"What?" She squeaked and he smirked, loving the effect he was having on her. "Remus. He's just told me that he didn't take Tonks back this time, I plan to find him someone who..."

"Autumn from work." Hermione said, relaxing slightly.

"What? Who?"

Hermione ordered all their drinks and tried to pay, but Sirius pulled her arm down and paid himself. Hermione glared at him.

"So Autumn from work?" He asked, trying to distract her.

"Yes, she's single, she fights for werewolves rights because of her son being bitten a couple of years ago. Matthew's dad upped and left once it happened, hes a lovely boy and Autumn is great."

Sirius nodded slightly in thought. "You came up with that name pretty fast?"

Hermione laughed which brought a smile to Sirius' lips. "Well I've been planning on setting him up myself actually. I've already sort of mentioned him to Autumn..."

"So whats she like?"

"Well she's taller than me, she's got straight brown hair, green eyes. Shes very smart and great to work with as shes very enthusiastic about getting werewolves more rights. She works well with the other ministries around the world... she deals with the linguistic side of it all too, which is wonderful. She also loves chocolate."

"I think a dinner party is in order. Next Friday night is your birthday - how about then?" Sirius offered.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan."

"Does she need a babysitter, or can ummm..."

"Matthew."

"Yes, can he stay in your room until the dinner part is over or I can set up a guest room for both of them?"

"I'll speak to Autumn. I'm glad Remus is rid of Tonks. They're not good for each other, never happy."

"You and me both."

"I mean Remus is a wonderful man and deserves so much more, but they both fear ending up alone and they let that fear rule them."

Sirius reached to take the tray of drinks and followed Hermione back to the table.

He listened to Hermione mention to the others that there was going to be a dinner party and drinks at the house on Friday. She dug around in her handbag for some parchment and a pen, but Sirius grabbed her hand. "Plan it later or tomorrow, I'll help of course but tonight its been great to see you enjoy yourself."

"Also I want you to take Friday off work, it's your birthday and we've made plans for you."

She sighed and dropped the items back into the bag. The boys looked relieved and sent grateful looks at Sirius.

"It's nice to be able to take my mind off things and forget," she mumbled and Sirius couldn't help himself. "I'll have you know Miss Granger that I can make you forget even your own name. The only thing you'll remember is mine."

Sirius smirked when the boys laughed so hard they started choking on their drinks. Remus moved around the table and smacked them on the back. Hermione kept her head down but Sirius could see the blush on her face.

He stood up to go to the bathroom and leaned in to her ear. "I plan on you finding that out first hand one day..."

He moved away and walked off, aware of the sound of a glass hitting the table that Hermione had knocked her drink over.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sirius, Remus and the boys took a drunk, sleepy Hermione home.

She had clung to Remus and was singing under her breath - a muggle song by the sounds of it, leaving Remus the task of carrying her upstairs and carefully dumping the giggling girl in her room with a sober-up potion. He came down a minute later.

Sirius followed the boys through to the kitchen where Remus watched from the doorway.

"We want to have a word with you Sirius..." Harry suddenly turned to him.

"About Hermione." Added Ron.

Sirius nodded. He had been waiting for them to come to talk to him, to warn him off or to ask his intentions. He asked them to wait a moment and poured himself a drink and sat down in a chair. He realised they had both been drinking and wondered if they were even sober enough to have this conversation.

He looked over at them, standing in front of him with their arms folded and nodded again, ready to hear it.

"Ummm, yeah so Hermione. Hermione is our friend..." Harry started looking at Ron, but Sirius interrupted, already realising they hadn't actually thought their speech through. It had been a long day and he realised it quicker to just explain and then let them speak afterwards.

"Okay I know how this goes," Sirius started. "Hermione is your friend, you don't want her to get hurt and you're worried about the comments I make, the innuendos towards her and the effect I have on her. You're concerned by my reputation and that I'll break her heart and cast her aside when I'm done?"

"That about sums it up Sirius," Harry said.

"We want her to be happy, but we're worried," Ron told him.

Sirius looked at Remus. "Anything to add Moony?"

Remus leaned against the door frame and shook his head. "You're on your own here Padfoot."

Sirius took a deep breath. He had prepared for this moment, but still felt nervous.

"I love her," he told them. "It's not a game, it's not just me teasing her or leading her on or just a shag. I want to be with her."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "How do you know you love her?"

Sirius stared at him. "Are you really asking that?"

"Its a good question though. We need to be sure..." Harry said.

Sirius let out an annoyed sigh. "Well I think I realised I had feelings for her on her 18th birthday... do you remember that red dress she wore?"

The boys nodded.

"Well that was the day I realised she wasn't the little girl who saved me anymore. From that moment I realised things had changed and I started developing feelings for her. It was nothing at first, I just noticed little things about her that drew me in. It's been a few years now since I realised and I love her more then anything. I can't stop thinking about her, and you may see how I'm acting as a game but to me it's not. My goal is to make her mine. Completely mine."

"You've been in love with her for a few years?" Harry said, his eyes wide with shock.

Sirius nodded and continued talking.

"Are you both going to try keep me away from her now, because there's not a hope in hell I'm missing my chance again. Shes feels something for me I know it, and I'm not looking to mess her about, I'm not looking to just fuck her and dump her. I really truly want to be with her. I honestly love her more than I can explain to you both, or to anyone for that matter. I'm not going to pretend I don't feel so strongly for her, because I consider myself lucky to have fallen for her."

He looked between the boys.

"Questions?" He asked with a slight sarcasm.

"So you've made a move?" Ron asked.

Remus chose this moment to join in. "If you call stalking a move..."

"I can't make a move, look at her, she's still recovering. I'm just making it clear that I want her, so when she's ready for something more I'll be here waiting. I plan on making her fall in love in love with me in the meantime."

"Until then, I'm going to drive her insane with want for me of course," he added with a smirk.

The boys stared at him with disbelief written across their faces. Finally Harry spoke.

"If you're not messing her around, you both deserve to be happy... and I can't think of anyone I would trust Hermione with more."

Ron frowned for a moment in thought. "You might be good for her actually, she needs someone who can make her feel special. She's not used to the attention but I think she secretly loves it."

Sirius grinned at the boys and Remus, they all grinned back.

"I am the expert at seducing women after all, no, I'm more than an expert - I'm the king, the master, no - the God of seduction." Sirius said smugly.

Hermione chose that moment to walk into the kitchen.

"God of Seduction? Really?" She let out a giggle, still drunk. "Clearly you're not talking about yourself." She walked to the cupboard to get a drink and felt a body press against hers. Hard. She felt herself wedged between the hard body and the counter.

She froze, as he gently pushed her hand away and got a glass down for her. He placed it in front of her and let his teeth graze her ear. She let out a slight gasp and he whispered to her "You're clearly right, I'm no good at seduction." She let out a shiver as his tongue ran up the side of her ear.

He moved away and watched her shakily pour herself a drink and run from the room.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

They all watched Hermione run from the room and Remus laughed softly, he was used to Sirius' behaviour.

The boys looked at the doorway where Hermione had left for a moment before turning back.

"Well, we said we want you both to be happy but we also don't want to see that," Ron said and Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"My kitchen right? You could have just walked out of the room if it bothered you," Sirius said with a shrug.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius has no respect for boundaries, his rule back at school was watch or leave. We ended up banning him from the dorms for a week after a situation where we all had to camp in the common room. Well, Peter and James did, Lily allowed me into the girls dorms because I at least could be trusted. James didn't talk to me for two weeks, then gave in to ask me if I managed to get a look in Lily's underwear drawer."

Sirius chuckled at the memory. "I remember that, he said you could have at least snuck him back something of Lily's."

He frowned suddenly at the boys. "Hang on, it's not like I'm having sex with her in here, or touching her up or anything..." Sirius frowned at them, "I was just going ahead with my plan."

Harry sighed. "As long as we don't see anything we shouldn't, I don't really want to see either of you like that."

Sirius nodded. "That's fine, but understand I won't stop the flirting just because you're both here. It doesn't bother Remus after all!"

"That's because I've seen a hell of a lot worse, this is mild compared to the things you would do to drive us from the dorm room."

* * *

The next day Sirius walked into the kitchen to find Hermione looking at a bit of parchment.

She looked up at him and blushed, but he sat next to her and read from the parchment.

"Guest list - So who we got coming?"

"Well if we're setting people up then we want the same amount of men and women."

Sirius nodded and they started saying names.

"Ok," said Hermione reading through the parchment. "Men - Sirius, Remus, Ron, Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Women - Hermione, Ginny, Autumn, Luna, Lavander, Parvati and Angelina."

Sirius nodded. "So if we're setting people up, who are the couples that you see on this list?"

"Ah, Remus and Autumn, Lavender and Ron, Ginny and Harry, Neville and Luna... that's all I've worked out so far."

"So that leaves me or the twins to get your attention?" Sirius pointed out.

"What?" Her gaze snapped up to him to see the confident look on his face.

"The twins can't have you..." Sirius told her firmly.

"I don't want the twins." She whispered.

"So who do you want?" He knew she wouldn't tell him that she wanted him but wanted to know where she was going with the conversation.

"I don't think anyone on this list can handle me," Hermione told him, a bit of confidence slipping into her voice and a smile playing at her lips.

"I'm sure I see one name that could?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at her.

"Actually you're right..." She glanced down at the list again and put her finger on one of the names. "I think Fred could." Her smile grew on her lips as she saw his face turn into a frown.

"Fred? But..." He started.

"Thanks for your help Sirius, I'll send the owls now..." Hermione stood up to leave.

"Hermione?" Sirius tried, but she had already walked from the room.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

The week went by fast and Sirius kept away from Hermione, allowing her to feel smug that she had won the last round. He would undoubtedly be the overall winner after all.

Sirius and Remus took Hermione out for breakfast the morning of her birthday, allowing the others to sort the house out for the party. They collected the food required and a lot of alcohol, Sirius sneaking off to buy her cake before they stopped for a drink in the Three Broomsticks.

They travelled to the Burrow to see the Weasley's before going home, Hermione taking her time to chat to Ginny, telling her everything that had gone on between her and Sirius. Ginny laughed about it. "What are you going to do? You've fancied him for years."

Hermione smirked. "I'm not going to make it easy. I'm going to try play him at his own game."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "That's where I come in, I take it?"

Hermione nodded.

"It's a good thing that my present for you was a dress, wasn't it?"

Hermione nodded again. She looked over the dress that Ginny gave her. "It's a good thing I went ahead and got that tattoo, wasn't it?"

Ginny squealed in excitement. "Show me!"

"When I'm dressed I will."

* * *

Hermione sent Remus and Sirius back to the house, saying she would get ready with Ginny, and she and Ginny sat with Molly for a couple of hours, chatting.

Molly had known about Sirius for years. Hermione had liked him since she was a teenager and Molly would hear her giggling with Ginny at the table. She had disapproved, a grown man was not a suitable crush for a girl; but over the past year, she had taken to giving advice to Hermione.

What the girls didn't know was that Molly was one of the first (apart from Remus), to realize that Sirius Black had fallen in love with Hermione. She had spent months being angry that he allowed himself to have those feelings for her, but she had watched, and she had seen for herself that he had no intentions of doing anything about it.

Molly had also watched Hermione meet someone else, someone who charmed every person in the household

– except for Sirius and Remus, and seen the end result. Sirius was the one who she called for with her last bit of strength, Sirius was the one sitting by her bedside day after day as she slowly recovered and Sirius was the one who turned up at her flat most nights when she would have a panic attack, finally offering her a room in the house where she would always be safe.

Molly had realised the moment she saw Hermione laying there, that she was wrong. Sirius would do anything for Hermione, what difference did his age make if it was true love?

She knew that the pair would be an odd couple, but they would never hurt each other. However, when she approached Sirius, he had begged her not to say anything. Sirius had come up with so many excuses each time Molly had approached him.

Hermione needed time to heal; Hermione needed a friend; Hermione wasn't herself... There was reason after reason why Sirius hadn't said anything to Hermione and Molly had let it drop.

Hearing Hermione and Ginny discuss it at the table, she smiled to herself. She sat down with them and tried to give Hermione advice without telling her the truth about Sirius' feelings. The way Sirius was going about it, Hermione would never work out he loved her. He still acted like he was 21 when it came to dating. She couldn't find fault with him in that, as he mostly likely had been 21 the last time he had dated. She knew that Hermione would inevitably start asking people she trusted about Sirius' feelings, and she trusted Remus. Remus would set her straight, and explain that Sirius did in fact have feelings for her.

* * *

That evening, when the dinner party was about to start, there was a knock on the door and Harry went to answer. Ginny followed him into the room and she announced that Hermione had arrived.

Everyone turned towards the door and Hermione walked in. Sirius almost choked on his drink at the sight of her. She was wearing a short, tight, revealing black dress that showed off every single curve. Her hair was in loose curls, most pulled back, with some down her shoulders. She had topped it off with silver shadow over her eyelids, and red lips.

Sirius couldn't speak for a moment. He was entranced by Hermione as he watched her go over to everyone and receive presents, watched her greet everyone, giving hugs and kisses all around. Finally, she came over to him.

Sirius' mind went blank for a moment and he just stared at her.

Hermione smirked at him and turned to walk away.

"Not so fast, Kitten," he said grabbing her arm softly. "Here's your present." He pushed a small box into her hand and she opened it.

"What are these?"

"They're something new from the shop... Instead of 30 minute daydreams you take one before bed and it gives you some memorable dreams. They also have different intensities, didn't know what you would like so I got you the full range, I'd recommend starting on number one and working your way up. The number matches the intensity after all..."

"So what do you mean by memorable?"

"You'll have to try them out, Kitten," He said with a smirk. He didn't want to tell her that he had these made especially for her. With a single hair from his head put into the potion to make them, her dreams would feature him. Something she would realise after her third and he knew she would still go ahead and work her way through all seven of them.

Sirius looked around and noticed the room had slowly emptied, everyone heading into the other room for dinner.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and she nodded. She turned to walk towards the door and as she reached it she felt Sirius shove it closed and push her against it. She could feel his erection against her arse, even through the dress and his trousers.

"Dammit Hermione, you look too good. It would take seconds for me to cast the charms to stop anyone coming into the room and a silencing charm."

She felt his hand rest on her thigh. "I can't control myself around you much longer kitten, everytime I am near you I want you so badly. Tell me you feel the same?"

His hand rose up her leg and he heard her breathing hitch.

"I know you can feel the effect you have on me," he said softly.

"I'm not an easy fuck Sirius," she whispered.

"I'm not just looking for a fuck kitten, you're worth much more then that. If I wanted a fuck I'd pick some random women in the pub up. I wouldn't risk what we have if I didn't see what we could have being completely amazing," he whispered, his hot breath on her ear. He brought his lips to brush over her neck, causing her to let out a slight moan.

"Amazing?" She whimpered, her legs threatening to give out by the touch of his lips alone. She was cursing herself in her head, cursing that everything about her was reacting to him so intensely.

"This is not how I'm supposed to tell you, Kitten, I... I need to go upstairs, I need to calm down."

He quickly pulled away and carefully moved her aside. As he opened the door, he felt her hand on his arm. "I feel it too Sirius," she said softly, and he gave her a soft smile before he pulled away and ran up the stairs.

Hermione took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down, and headed into the kitchen and took a seat next to Ginny.

"You look flustered, what happened?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione quickly relayed the story to Ginny of what happened.

Ginny smirked at the end of this. "I bet it would be amazing," she answered Hermione.

Hermione looked across the table as Remus took his seat next to Autumn. She quickly introduced them to each other, and they started talking. She turned back to Ginny and opened her mouth to speak, but Sirius walked in looking his confident, arrogant self and moved to his seat at the head of the table.

He tapped the bottle of champagne with his wand and everyone's glass filled up.

"Happy Birthday, Kitten, hope you get everything you want and if you haven't, I'm right here..." He winked at her as a laugh sounded around the table, mostly at Hermione's red face.

Sirius waited for the laughter to stop and he lifted his glass.

"In all seriousness though, Happy Birthday, love, I hope your birthday has been enjoyable and I hope you enjoy your dinner and the rest of your evening."

Everyone lifted their glasses and toasted Hermione who grinned.

"Thanks everyone. Sirius I think I have what I need right here," she held up the birthday present that he gave her earlier, and winked at him.

"There's only so many pills in there love," he replied with a smirk, sitting down as dinner was served.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Once dinner had finished, everyone headed back into the sitting room for drinks and dancing.

Harry had set up a stereo to play a mixture of wizard and muggle music, and everyone was enjoying themselves, dancing, socializing and having a laugh. Slowly, the room started to fill up with other friends that hadn't been invited to the dinner party, and more Butterbeers and Firewhisky had to be brought out.

Sirius was watching Hermione as she danced with the twins to a fast song, both of them twirling her and dipping her. He saw Hermione laughing and stumbling as the spins made her dizzy, being spun first by one twin into the others arms, and then back again. She was having the time of her life. He watched her go over to Charlie for a dance, then to Ron, before dancing with Ginny and Luna.

Sirius smiled as he watched her enjoy herself, and contemplated his next step. Losing control wasn't part of the plan. He was meant to go about that a lot more slowly. He was unsure whether to take a step back for a few days or just continue with what he had planned.

He struggled to decide what to do, so did what he had always done when faced with an important decision. With a sigh, he followed Remus from the room, as he headed to the kitchen to get some drinks for himself and Autumn.

"Moony, I messed up. I lost control."

"Yes, Autumn is great, and we're getting alone quite well, thanks for asking," Remus replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, mate, I'm glad you and Autumn are getting along, but I need your advice."

Remus nodded, and turned towards the drinks, pouring out three, one of which he handed to Sirius, as they sat at the dining table.

Sirius explained what happened in the living room, and Remus frowned. "You can't seem to control yourself around her, Sirius, do you think it's time to stop the games and maybe just take her to dinner, or for a drink or admit your feelings?"

"And if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Then you date her, make her fall in love with you together, instead of this seduction game you want to play. It may have worked in school, seducing each girl, but you said yourself that Hermione is different, why not do this the real way?"

"She's already in love with him," a voice came from the doorway, and they looked up to see Ginny standing there. "She has been since... for a while."

Sirius and Remus just stared at her.

"What?" Sirius said, thinking she was joking.

"She won't do anything about it, and no matter how much she wants to, she won't respond to your advances," Ginny continued.

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

"Because she doesn't realise how you feel about her."

"But I've made my interest very clear, I've..."

"You've made it seem like you want to have sex with her. When have you shown her anything more?" Ginny cut in.

Sirius frowned, trying to think, but he came up blank. "I haven't told her any different," he admitted. "Well, that changes now."

"It better, you know full well that Hermione deserves to be happy, and I know there are at least two men in the other room that want Hermione for themselves. Wait, possibly three. I would do something tonight – now."

Sirius frowned. "Who?"

"I'm not saying, just go in there and make it clear to Hermione."

Sirius turned and walked back into the room.

"So who are the three?" Remus asked, picking up the drinks.

"No idea, but it got Sirius into action, didn't it?" Ginny said, smirking.

* * *

Sirius stood against the wall for a couple of songs, trying to work out who was looking at Hermione more than they should be. The twins were looking shifty, he decided, and so was Draco Malfoy. Wait? When did he get here? That little shit wouldn't be allowed anywhere near his Hermione, he decided.

With a few whispered words in Harry's ear, he left the room, and Harry got up to dance with Hermione, on Sirius' orders, as Harry could be trusted.

He rushed about the house, collecting all the candles he owned, and headed outside. He charmed them to float around the garden, and with a flick of his wrist, sent a quick letter he had written to fly inside and flutter by Hermione's face.

* * *

Hermione had been dancing for ages, the twins tiring her out, before she was twirled in the direction of Charlie Weasley. She danced with most people at the party, but the one she wanted to dance with the most, Sirius Black, barely glanced her way.

When she looked around for him again, he was gone and Harry had grabbed her hand for a dance. She laughed and allowed herself to be spun around again. It was after that song that Draco came over, asking for the next dance. Harry only winked at him. "Sorry, Malfoy, her dances have been reserved for the rest of the night."

Malfoy glared at him, and Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but a small folded piece of parchment fluttered in front of her face.

She grabbed the parchment, opening it, and frowned.

_Meet me in the gardens._

She turned the note over, but it contained only those five words. Nothing on the back, no name. The note was anonymous.

Hermione looked around, trying to work out who was missing. Her first glance around was for Sirius, but he was standing by the door, chatting with Ginny. Her gaze moved around the room, and she couldn't see anyone missing, so was confused as to who could be waiting for her in the garden. The man she hoped it was – Sirius – was in the room and didn't seem to even notice her with the letter.

She handed the note to Harry, who just smirked at her. "I'd go if I were you," he said.

Hermione frowned. "But I don't know who it is, everyone's in here, unless it's one of the gate crashers?"

Harry gestured to the door, and Hermione looked at the note again.

"It could be someone awful. What if it's... Malfoy or something?"

Harry started laughing. "Trust me, it's not."

She looked at him. "Harry Potter, if you allow me to go out there, and..."

"Have some faith in me, Hermione," he replied, guiding her to the door.

* * *

Hermione walked through the empty kitchen and to the back door. She took a deep breath before opening it.

She walked outside and looked around, noticing the candles floating in the air, setting a romantic light in the otherwise dark garden. Hermione looked around, but couldn't see anyone. She turned back to the door, only to find a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, and breathing on her ear.

"Glad to get you alone, princess, I've wanted to dance with you all evening," came a smooth voice.

Hermione's heart beat faster as a slow song started playing, and she turned to find herself in the arms of Sirius Black.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

"Sirius," Hermione whispered.

He smiled softly, taking in how beautiful she was. He hoped Ginny was right, he hoped that she loved him, and she could finally be his.

"Expecting someone else?" He said, his voice husky.

She shook her head. "I hoped it was you," she admitted, looking up into his eyes.

Sirius gave a flick of his wand, and a song started, and he pulled her close to him, and started to dance.

"So, love, I've been informed that I've given you the wrong idea about me," Sirius started.

Hermione tried to pull out of his arms, but Sirius held her close.

"I've tried to show you how much I want you, but have shown you in the wrong way," he muttered into her ear. "I'm taking you out to dinner next Saturday."

She hesitated in answering, so Sirius continued. "We'll talk about what I want, since I haven't been clear. Once we've sat down, you can ask me anything you want to know, and then if you're happy with what you hear, you can tell me what you want to do."

They danced slowly, in silence, until the song ended.

"I don't want to stop. Would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me again," he whispered, and when she nodded, he gave a flick of his wrist.

Another song came on, and Hermione settled into his arms again.

"I know you may not believe it, love, but you mean more to me then sex. I'd never use you. I promise you that, and deep down you know that to be true. You know I'd never hurt you like that."

Hermione nodded, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

The dance came to an end, and Hermione pulled back slightly, looking at Sirius.

"As much as I'd like to kiss you now, I think we'll go to dinner first," he whispered in her ear. "Just make the most of my present, will you?"

She nodded, as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"If you ever doubt me, remember the promise I made you the day you moved in here."

"That you'd keep me safe, and not let anyone hurt me?"

"Exactly that, love, and I intend to stick to that."

Sirius walked Hermione back to the door and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Enjoy the rest of your birthday, love," he said, opening the door for her, and following her into the house.

She went back to dancing with her friends, but her gaze rarely left Sirius. He noticed with satisfaction that anytime a man would try pull her close for a dance, she'd move away.

After a little while, he saw her leave the room, grabbing Remus in the process. He went over to introduce himself properly to Autumn. He had seen that she and Remus had hit it off really well, and wanted to know more about the women who was the focus of his friend's attention.

* * *

"He's serious – it's not just sex?" Hermione asked, when they were further into the garden.

Remus nodded his head. "He's wanted you for a long time, since before Nicholas, probably since you turned 18, Hermione, he's just not the best at showing it. He likes the chase, the seduction, the anticipation of it all, but more than anything he wants to be with you properly. Not for sex, or for something casual. Sirius has real feelings for you, feelings that he's too scared to tell you about out of fear that you'll run away."

Hermione was silent for a long time. "Real feelings?"

Remus nodded. "It's not my place to say any more than that, but I hope you'll believe me. You know that I wouldn't lie about something that could hurt you or cause you heartbreak?"

"I know you wouldn't, Remus. I believe Sirius, I guess I just needed to be sure, before getting my hopes up."

She gave him a hug, which he returned, and when she let go, she told him what Sirius had said during their dance.

Remus nodded. "I know how he feels, he told me so long ago, and even if he hadn't, the signs have been there and I can read him better than anyone. I'd say, take the chance on him."

Hermione smiled. "I think I will," she replied. "Thank you, Remus."

As she walked away, she turned back to Remus. "Do you know if there's been any updates or sightings of..."

Remus shook his head. "The four of us have been looking, trust me."

Hermione nodded her head, a slight frown crossing her face, before she shook her head.

"What do you think of Autumn?" she asked, changing the subject.

"She's amazing. It's not often a women talks to me like you both do, without prejudice, and I'm very interested. It's a shame that her son is suffering too, I would never want anyone else to experience this curse, and I know how hard it is to grow up with it."

Hermione gave a small smile. "That's one of the reasons I introduced you. I thought even if you weren't interested in each other romantically, Autumn could use a friend who can give her advice for her son, but I think you both hit it off as well as I expected."

The rest of the night went quickly. Hermione had no interest in dancing with anyone who was single, as some of them liked to pull her a little too close. She kept her dancing to Remus, Ron, Harry and the girls. She really wanted to dance with Sirius again, but he didn't approach her, instead he worked his way around the room, laughing, joking and generally enjoying himself.

But she knew that his eyes were on her for the rest of the night, when she wasn't watching him, she could feel it.

That night, when the guests had left, the guys insisted that Hermione shouldn't have to clean up after her own party, so she, Autumn and Ginny went and had a glass of wine in the library, as the men started getting order restored.

Hermione told the girls about everything Sirius had said, and Remus' confirmation of Sirius' feelings and they made a plan for Saturday, to come over and help her get ready.

"So, what do you think of Remus?" Hermione asked her friend, and Autumn smiled, shyly. "He seems really nice and sweet. I mean, if he asked to see me again, I'd definitely be up for it."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure he'll make plans. I spoke to him in the garden, and he seems really interested. Don't tell him I said anything though."

Autumn smiled.

"I will warn you, Remus is worried he won't be good enough, because, well... that's how he has been made to feel in the past. When he gets in one of those moods, best thing to do is distract him... snog him or something?"

Autumn smirked. "I'll try that out," she said.

Finally the house was tidy and the girls said their goodnights, and headed to their rooms.

Sirius walked Hermione to her door, and before she closed it, she put one of the tablets in her mouth. Sirius watched her swallow it, before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek goodnight.

"Sweet dreams, kitten," he said softly, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione finished getting ready for bed, and as she climbed in, she checked the tablets on her bedside table. She read again about the different levels, depending on the number chosen, and checked that she had picked the mildest one.

She was vaguely disappointed when the dream only featured her and Sirius walking down the beach holding hands, not that she had a problem with the cliché, but found herself disappointed by the lack of anything more. She had higher expectations than that. In the waking world, she got more from Sirius than a simple walk, and though it was nice, she had expected more from a product from the twins.

Where was the kissing? The flirting? The touching?

That morning when she got up, she was in a bit of a bad mood, and when Sirius asked if she was alright, she glared at him.

"If you ever buy those tablets again, trust me, that the lowest setting is a serious waste of money," she snapped.

Sirius smirked. "Maybe you should skip to the last one," he said, his smooth voice sending shivers up her back.

"Maybe I will," she replied, smoothly, "but are you sure you can live up to the expectations set by what the tablet will do?" she asked, before turning and leaving the room, hearing him mutter something about exceeding expectations.

Even through her disappointment in the first one, she found herself taking the tablets in order each night between the week, and when she reached the forth tablet on the forth night, she found herself sitting on a motorcycle, as the man in front of her started it up.

"You ready for this, kitten?" Came Sirius' sexy voice, as the power ran through the bike and she tightened her legs around it, and felt her arms slip around Sirius' waist.

She held tight, and let out a gasp, as the bike jerked forward. She felt more and more nervous as the motorcycle started going faster, taking sharper turns, weaving around cars, and she buried her face into the back of Sirius' white t-shirt, and breathed in his musky scent.

After a short ride, she felt the bike come to a stop, and finally they found themselves parked in a smalled wooded park, hidden from view, but with a beautiful clearing.

Hermione looked around, trying to take in the view, but she felt firm hands grasp her hips, pulling her back towards the bike, towards Sirius.

"No time for looking, love," Sirius whispered, and Hermione turned to him.

"I've taken all this trouble to get you alone," he whispered, slipping his hand up the back of her top, and sliding his fingers up and down her spine, causing her to shiver, at his touch.

"Well, we're alone," she whispered. "Now what?"

He looked down into her eyes, and she saw a hint of lust.

"Now, kitten, I'm going to give you a taste of what to expect."

She opened her mouth to answer, but found a pair of hot rough lips pressing against hers, cutting off any words she was about to say.

She gasped against his lips as they moved against hers, sucking her lip between his own, and running his hands down across her hips and her lower back.

She felt herself being gently guided back towards the bike, and she sat on the edge of it as his lips moved down her jaw, pressing against her earlobe and down her neck. She strugged to draw breath, as her head rolled to the side, giving him better access.

She felt his body shift between her legs, one of hers curling around the back of his, as his hands moved her shirt up her body, over her breasts, and over her head.

His hand softly stroked down her body, leaving a heated trail in its path, his fingers swiftly undone her jeans, and started pulling them down her hips, and she woke up.

* * *

That morning she walked into the kitchen, finding Sirius making coffee, and she put the packet of tablets down next to him.

"I'm done with these," she snapped. "All they do is fucking tease me, and it's not fair, plus when any version of you actually does get around to touching me, I want it to be these hands, on my body," she said grabbing his hands and pressing them to her hips, and curving her body into his.

"And I think I'd prefer these lips on mine, not the ones in my dream," she said, running a finger over his lips, ignoring him giving her finger a soft nip.

"When you finally do fuck me, or make love to me, I want it to be this cock inside me, not one in my dreams, even if they do involve us and a motorbike," she said, as her hand moved to stroke him through his trousers. His breath caught, and he was seconds away from touching her, before she ducked under his arm and rushed from the room, with a smirk, leaving a very aroused Sirius clutching the kitchen counter.

"Motorbike?" he called after her.

Hermione ignored him, and headed straight for her room, satisfied that she had gotten a bit of revenge on him. Hopefully he'd learn not to be a tease.

* * *

Finally Saturday came around, and she got out of bed. Sirius was nowhere to be seen - not waiting to stare at her when she finished in the shower, not to press her against the counter when she cooked breakfast, and it wasn't until she went to the library, she found a note on the door.

"Kitten, dinner is at 7. Be ready for me."

She looked at the note for a moment, before heading into the library to read her book.

At lunchtime, Hermione floo'd Ginny, who turned up immediately clutching a large bag of cosmetics, costume jewellery, and clothes. Hermione regretted her decision immediately, but allowed herself to be dragged into the kitchen and coerced into making them both lunch as Ginny lectured her on looking her best for the date, only pausing to eat, before starting back up.

Hermione drowned her out for the most part, ignoring the advice on flirting and how to act. She figured if Sirius' feelings were real, if he really fell for her, why should she act any different to usual? Why should she flirt more than she would normally? When she tried to explain all this to Ginny, the redhead just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he has feelings for you, but you need to wow him," she reminded Hermione.

Hermione took a long relaxing bath as Ginny prepared her workstation. Hermione didn't really know what Ginny meant by that, but she felt scared, hence the longer than usual bath.

When she finally got out, she dried herself, and pulled on clean pyjamas, as she didn't want to get dressed until they were ready for her makeup, as she didn't know what Ginny had in store.

She walked into the bedroom, to find her dressing table had been extended. There were various bottles all over it, a large box full of compartments of costume jewellery, various perfumes, creams, and anything else Hermione could imagine.

"I brought a few of everything, I thought you'd like the choice of what to use," Ginny said, and Hermione nodded, dumbstruck.

"First, show me your outfit for tonight?"

Hermione went to the wardrobe, and opened the door, showing Ginny a short plain black skater dress.

Ginny nodded in approval. "Something pretty, and simple, but that can be dressed up. Boots or shoes?"

"I've got some new boots," Hermione said, showing Ginny some heeled boots, with straps coming across the sides, and laces up the front.

"Perfect, Ginny said. "Lets get started on your hair. How do you want it?"

* * *

An hour later Hermione's hair was falling is soft waves around her face. Ginny was moving it around, trying to decide if Hermione should have it up or not.

"Down looks all sexy, but up is more sophisticated," she was muttering, tugging at Hermione's hair, and batting Hermione's hands away when they reached up to brush a lock out of her own face.

"Stop touching your hair," she snapped at Hermione, who frowned at her, but put her hands back in her lap, and sighed.

"Down suits you better, but up gives you a different look so when you take it down..." Ginny trailed off, her face lighting up.

"I'll put it up," she began, sounding excited, "and when he gets you home, you take the clips out and your hair will just fall perfectly, giving you a whole new look, and Sirius won't be able to keep his hands to himself long enough to get you into the bedroom," Ginny said, making Hermione laugh.

"I'm sure he'll manage," Hermione said. "I mean, some of the girls that have tried it on with him, they looked amazing, and-"

"You have natural beauty, Hermione. Sirius doesn't want one of those fake girls. They don't look that amazing."

"Are you sure, because-"

"Have some confidence, you have the sole attention of Sirius Black, one of the most eligible bachelors. Get glammed up, go out looking gorgeous, and shag him."

"Shag him?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Yes," Ginny said, firmly.

* * *

At 6.45, Ginny was finished, and allowed Hermione to finally look at herself in the full length mirror on the wall.

Ginny had done a brilliant job, leaving Hermione with a few silver bits of jewellery, against the black dress, minimal makeup, only some to draw attention to her eyes and her lips, but not to overdo it. She was holding a red clutch, as Ginny decided if she was going to add a colour, to have it be a Gryffindor colour.

She made Hermione smell all the perfumes she had brought, but Hermione insisted on wearing the one in her room, stating that Sirius had it made up especially for her, the Christmas gone.

Ginny nodded in approval. "Hopefully, he'll recognise it," she said.

Ginny quickly packed her stuff away, and followed Hermione downstairs. As they heard a knock at the door, Ginny winked at Hermione, and disappeared into the floo.

Hermione took a deep breath, waving her wand over her arm, hiding her tattoo for now with a glamour. She walked to the door, and opened it, to find Sirius Black on the other side.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt that this story needed an ending. I think my writing now is very different. If I was writing this entire story today, it'd be very different. 
> 
> But you guys deserve an ending.

* * *

The date starts well. Sirius is sure he's saying all of the right things, acting appropriately, though he desires this witch more than he's ever desired anyone in his life. He knows she feels the same. It's clear that he's winning her over. But now he's going to show her that what this is, is something he wants for a long time. It's not just for a week, or a couple of months.

Years imprisoned has given him a lot of time to think. He spent those years no only regretting many of his choices in his life, but everything he had resigned himself to never having. Though upon his escape, he had never thought he'd get a chance at love - that he'd eventually fall for someone half his age and be thinking about things like marriage and family. About settling down.

But Hermione is the right witch for that. He can see a future with her because she's amazing. She fascinates him. He could listen to her talk for hours, debate with her. He'll join her fighting for the rights of any magical creature she wants, because she speaks about her causes with so much passion that she's able to convince him just about anything. And together, Sirius Black and Hermione Granger can make a big difference.

He rents the whole of the small restaurant out for this. It's not to show her that he's got money. That's something that matters to others, but Hermione doesn't care about something like that. No, it's because he wants Hermione all to himself. Because he doesn't want the background noise around them. He doesn't want to deal with other people. He doesn't want the staff to be so busy with others, that they have to wait. He just wants Hermione all to himself.

They eat, and between bites, Hermione talks about how she wants to start the groundwork to build some bridges between the Human and Goblin communities. Sirius listens carefully, offering his own thoughts and opinions, because he knows Hermione wants intelligent conversation. He wants to show her that he can offer what she needs.

The music gets louder as their plates are collected, and he stands, bowing slightly as he offers his hand to hers, and Hermione giggles slightly at the gesture, but Sirius glances up at her expression. She likes it. He hazarded a guess based on the old fashioned stories she's mentioned reading. Whilst Hermione wants to be treated equally to others, no matter the gender. She also has a romantic side where she wants to be wined and dined (as long as she can pay next time) and have someone who acts like a gentleman.

She takes his hand and they move to the empty space in the room, and he pulls her close. There's more to this dance than there was to their last one, because this is their first date. This is them accepting what's going on between them. This is the real start to them.

And it's perfect, and Sirius hopes it stays that way. 

* * *

Hermione pales as she looks at the doorway, and she immediately let's go of Sirius' arm. For a moment, he feels a rejection from her. Perhaps she was getting the wrong idea about how their evening would go. Of course he'd love to get her into his bed because he doesn't see any reason to wait around when he knows he wants to spend his life with this perfect woman. But he's going to wait for Hermione to take the lead on that one. After all, Sirius has gotten good at waiting. If Hermione needs time, he's happy to offer her that.

But then he sees her expression, and there's something strange about it. Like she's seen a ghost - though in respect to the muggle expression, because witches and wizards see ghosts more often. She looks like she's seen a boggart, and he follows her gaze, noticing the package.

It's just a book with a ribbon around it. His wand falls from his sleeve and he's already casting spells, searching for hexes, searching for anything wrong with this book. Will it do something? Is it a portkey? But there's nothing. It's just a book and the ribbon is just a ribbon and there's nothing more to it.

So he reaches for it, hearing Hermione's laboured gasp as he does, and he knows that there is something about this book that upsets her.

"Luv?" he asks.

"He... he always said I should read that book," Hermione says. "He bought me it just before..."

Sirius' mouth sets into a thin line. They've talked about her attack once. Hermione got into a bad relationship and couldn't see how controlling her boyfriend was. When she did, he hurt her, and she called for _him._ She called for Sirius and he's vowed to protect her. But he has to wonder why that scum has put this here tonight.

He pulls off the bow and carefully opens it, careful not to touch anything but the cover. There could easily be a slip of paper in there that's acting like a portkey that his magic hasn't picked up on, but there's no loose bit of paper, or a bookmark or anything that he can see that isn't a part of the book.

Just a message written inside, as a friend or family member or even a romantic partner would do, and Sirius is angry. Because that arsehole is playing on Hermione's love of books. It's twisted, that he's tormenting her with something that she adores so much.

"What does it say?" She steps closer, and Sirius is tempted to lie or to hide it, or to do something. But he turns and tells her, because Hermione is a grown woman and not a child that he needs to coddle. She has every right to know.

_"My love, It's been too long, but you've been in my heart since we parted. I thought you'd wait for my return, but I've seen you in his arms too many a time and I can't wait anymore. I'll be with you soon, and we'll be together again."_

"Do you want this?" he asks, flicking through the book, looking for anything else. Any other messages, any bits of paper. Any clues about the guy.

"No."

He glances up when he's finished scanning the book and nods. He rips the first page out, shoves it into his pocket and drops the book.

"Do you want to do the honours?" he asks. Rather than the flames he expected to see, the spell Hermione uses causes the book to tear, to rip into pieces that attack each other until it's a pile of tiny, shredded bits of paper on the floor.

"I thought he'd have given up on me by now," she says.

"We'll keep you safe," Sirius assures her.

Hermione nods. "I was caught off guard last time. But this time... I can keep myself safe, but I feel safer knowing that you'll be looking out for me too."

He offers his arm again and he leads Hermione inside, but in his mind he's considering all of the wards and spells that'd keep someone away from the house. He kicks himself for removing the charm that kept the house hidden so completely before. If the house was still hidden, this wouldn't happen. He reminds himself that if this guy has his sights set on Hermione again, he wouldn't be deterred by a hidden house.

He'll make a move at some point, and Sirius will be waiting for him. Sirius is good at waiting. He's had to learn to be.

The night ends with them sitting and having a cup of tea, Sirius' arm around Hermione and her leaning against him.

* * *

Sirius explains the situation to Remus and hands over the paper, and there's a flash of anger in Remus' eyes as he reads it.

"Should we tell Harry?" he asks.

Sirius sighs and hesitates. "Harry will want to just arrest him," Sirius says. "The less he knows, the better. We need to make sure that this scum never comes near Hermione again. Ever again."

Remus reaches out, placing a hand on Sirius' arm. "Padfoot, I know you want to protect her, as do I. But doing something like that... if Hermione finds out, she's not going to take it lightly, even if you're doing it for her safety. What if you're caught and you're sent to Azkaban again? What happens if you're in there and she finds someone else who hurts her? Sirius - Harry needs you, I need you and Hermione needs you. I'm not going to let you kill someone."

Sirius glares at him, but he knows that Remus is right. He's not scared to risk Azkaban for the sake of Hermione's safety. He just doesn't want to leave her alone. He can't leave Harry again - they've missed so much time, and he certainly can't abandon Remus. Not after his friend was alone for so many years.

"When I find him, you'll be there to keep him alive," Sirius says, a cruel smile twisting on his lips. "Because I'm not sure I have that control."

Remus looks at him, his gaze darting over Sirius' face for a long moment before he nods his head. "We'll tell Harry about the threat, but not our intent," he murmurs. "We need him to watch over Hermione. The more of us, the better."

Sirius reluctantly nods. As much as he wants to be able to defend Hermione by himself, he knows that it might not be possible. "He's going to look for us to let our guard down," he says. "I'm not using Hermione as bait, but perhaps... perhaps we could procure one of those beautiful dark hairs of hers?"

Remus' lips curve into a slow smile. "Why would we need to do that?" he asks. "Your cousin is an Auror, Sirius. She's trained to go undercover. We need to wait and act like we're letting down our guard as though we think Hermione is safe. That's when he'll make his move. I mean, maybe even before that. We need to see if he leaves anything else for her, maybe get an idea of how brave he is."

"Pretty brave. That book was on our doorstep."

"We'll see him next time," Remus says hopefully. "Maybe we can catch him in the act."

* * *

"Off the books," Harry says, and Ron nods his head, his mouth set in a thin line. "We don't go through the Ministry with this."  
  
"He hurt Mione," Ron adds. "I think we're all on a similar page here." His gaze falls on Sirius. "The less we discuss this the better."

"I agree. We've got a plan. I just need you both to hang out with a Hermione look-alike a few times. You don't need to ask any questions." Sirius looks between them. "The less people that know about this, the better. The real Hermione - don't let her out of your sight. You don't even go to the toilet in a restaurant unless there's someone else there to sit with her. You guard the toilet doors. Remus can keep an eye on her at work, and will do - and I don't think he's stupid. Crazy, yes. Not stupid. He's not going to risk an attack at the Ministry. It'll be on the way home, or in her general day to day."

"Or he could sneak into the Ministry?" Harry suggests.

"We were desperate though," Ron points out. "He's waited before contacting Hermione. I can't see him risking this."

Sirius nods, several plans forming in his mind. After all, they need to plan for more than one situation should he do something less expected. But he knows what he's going to do.

He's happy to wait. But he's worried about how Hermione is taking this. He's just glad she's in bed, fast asleep and safe. The wards that the four men have checked and strengthened will keep her safe.

Maybe other people would handle this differently. They'd probably go to the Aurors and go down the correct channels.

But they're not like ordinary men. They've seen the darkness of this world. Despite Harry and Ron's calm demeanour, they've faced off against Voldemort. Remus and Sirius have their stories too, and maybe Sirius has less trust for the Ministry to handle this situation even though he knows that there are good people there now.

He still only trusts a handful of people and he's not sure if that'll ever change - because he trusted Peter once upon a time and... well...

* * *

There are three more gifts. All books, all with similar messages.

Sirius watches. He's always watching, but Nicholas doesn't make an appearance. He skirts the edges of the ward, managing to remain unseen. There are other charmed invisibility cloaks, though not as _real_ as Sirius' because the charm eventually fades. There are other ways to be unseen. But knowing he's out there causes Sirius' blood to boil. He knows that the house is being watched, and as much as he wants to disappear from the house and take Hermione to safety, there will always be this threat unless they deal with it.

The gifts arrive a week apart from the first, though an additional one comes after Sirius takes Hermione out to dinner once more, and he knows this creep is still following them and he's so angry that he can barely hold it in. He refuses to let Hermione be scared and hide, and she's refusing to allow it to affect her life. But he sees how Hermione looks around warily. How her gaze searches. How she's using her purple bag once more. How she's quicker to reach for her wand. He can see the anger in her eyes.

He keeps his eyes on the window for hours, just looking out of the smallest gap he's made, his eyes seeking any movement that isn't natural. The gate opening slightly of it's own accord, for example. But aside from a skittish fox nosying around the bin-bags across the road, he sees nothing.

But he still watches, and tries to think of a way to draw him out, because as much as Tonks has tried to be Hermione, it's just not worked.

* * *

Almost a month goes by and Sirius has his plan figured out. Hermione is tired of feeling smothered by the four men - and as much as she understands why, she's ready for this to be over.

Also, she's overheard that Tonks is pretending to be her, and Sirius has gotten into a lot of trouble, as have Harry and Ron for joining in with that plan. Sirius thinks it's unfair that Remus has escaped being in trouble from it.

If someone is going to draw him out, Hermione insists that it be her. She has a wand. She has her galleon from her Hogwarts days. She had the four men that she trusts won't let anything happen to her.

They wait until the potion is ready. Remus leaves the house early that morning in preparation and Sirius tells Hermione that they're only doing this if she asks no questions.

* * *

Sirius and Hermione walk from the house. Hermione's looking determined, but a little worried. Sirius doesn't reach out to her like he normally does, instead he just gestures for her to move through the gate, and closes it behind them.

He watches around as they walk. It's starting to get dark now, and the pesky foxes that like to patrol their streets are braving running into gardens already.

Hermione's eyes follow one of the foxes as it runs. She glances at Sirius, but they keep moving.

"Quicker," Sirius mutters. "We've got to get you to the safe-house whilst the streets are empty. I don't know if he's got someone tracking the floo network, otherwise he'd not have known we went out last weekend."

Hermione nods her head. She looks towards the fox again, but it's disappeared behind one of the walls.

They carry on, and finally they're at another house. It's taken more than half-an-hour to walk here.

"it's last minute that I got this place," Sirius explains. "I'll need to leave you here. You'll be safe because no one knows about this place. just lock the door after me, okay? Stay inside, curtains closed and don't go onto the balcony or anything. I'll do the wards in a few minutes, to stop anyone else from entering."

Hermione nods, though looks slightly unimpressed. is this too obvious? It was supposed to not be so obvious. But she pulls the gate closed, not allowing it to click properly after her. "I'm tired," she admits quietly. "Perhaps I can get some rest."

"I'll take a look around now to make sure it's safe, and then I'll go. The sooner I do, the sooner I can get back, okay?"

Hermione nods once more. They disappear inside, and the door shuts. As it does, a small fox slips through a hole in the hedge and presses itself into a space behind a couple of old bins that are standing close to the wall. It settles and doesn't move a muscle.

Sirius comes out five minutes later. He glances around before setting wards that go around the hedges and outskirts of the property, that'd keep anyone not in the grounds already out. Well, not keep them out - but alert him should they go inside of the wards. He looks back towards the house before ducking his head and rushing up the street, his head turning as he looks around to see if anyone is nearby.

The fox waits.

So does everyone else.

* * *

It only takes ten minutes before the back window is opened and someone climbs through. There's barely a creak on the stairs.

The door opens and the man looks towards the bed. It's dark and there are dark curls splayed out on the pillow, but he can't make out anything else.

Silencing charms are cast. He clutches the portkey he's prepared before coming in, and he walks over towards the bed.

"Accio Hermione's wand," he says suddenly, and a wand shoots his way. The second he does, the figure sits up, climbing out of the bed. It's Hermione, but he watches in horror as the features change, and someone grabs him from behind. Someone very strong. He's thrown into the wall, the portkey knocked from his hand and the wands knocked from the other.

The item is kicked away and Nicolas fights to get free, but he can't move. He turns, glancing into amber eyes, and tries to twist to look at Hermione.

"Moony, he's trying to watch me change," Sirius complains, removing the cardigan which now doesn't fit him. "I'm too shy for him to see me naked. Too innocent."

Remus snorts. "If you change too quickly, Hermione might not ever forgive you. You'll need to wait till you're completely yourself."

"You're no fun," Sirius complains. "But don't worry, I'm all me. Though these jeans feel so comfortably snug. Shoes are killing my feet though." There's a creak of the mattress as he sits down to remove them.

"Where's Hermione?" Nicholas rasps out, and there's a hand on the back of his neck, holding him tightly in place. He can't struggle out of this hold.

"She was never here," Sirius tells him. "That was me, as you've probably guessed. Polyjuice is a useful potion and Hermione is a talented woman. _My_ talented woman."

"You wait, I'll win her over," Nicholas hisses.

Remus laughs softly. "You will? We're not entirely sure you'll survive this," he tells him.

"Now now, Hermione made us promise not to kill him," Sirius reminds his friend.

"True. But we'll have some fun," Remus snarls.

"Then you won't even remember Hermione's name. Really." Sirius makes the motion with his hand. "Obliviate."

Nicholas tries to shake his head. "No, you can't do that."

"What makes you think I wouldn't consider that? I'm not allowed to kill you, but have to get rid of you somehow," Sirius tells him darkly. "You forced our hand. You could have stayed away, but you're stalking someone that matters to the both of us. So you have to be gone."

* * *

"It's been six months," Hermione says. "No sign of... I have to ask. Did you... you know?"

Sirius grins. "I made a promise. But trust me, he's not coming back and he'll never bother you again. Just trust me on that."

Hermione nods. "I trust you," she admits. "So... empty restaurant again. Are we celebrating something?"

Sirius nods. "We are. You're just taking ages to drink your champagne."

Hermione regards him suspiciously, but reaches for her glass. She lifts it to her lips and sets it down.

"Hermione, keep drinking or just look in the glass already. This suspense is killing me."

Hermione does as she's told, her gaze falling on the ring at the bottom. Her eyes widen and she brings it back to her lips, taking more than a small sip, before reaching in and taking the ring out of the now-empty glass. "Sirius, is this..."

"Marry me," he says. "I love you." He had a speech prepared, but realised that he didn't need that many words. He wants this to be quick and straight forward because he can't wait that long for an answer.

She grins. "You're not down on one knee."

Sirius lets out a mock sigh. "Not even married and you're bossing me around," he says. "I love it." He drops down on one knee and takes the ring in her hands. "Hermione Granger, let's run away and get hitched."

Hermione hesitates. "On one condition," she says.

Sirius nods. "Whatever it is, I agree," he tells her.

"I want us to move."

"You don't want the boys to hear us shagging?" Sirius guesses, but Hermione shakes her head.

"That's not it," she tells him. "I just don't think Grimmauld Place is our home. Yes, we live there, but it's never felt like a proper home. I know how you felt there whilst growing up. I saw the pain you felt when having to return there during the war. I don't think you can truly feel happy in that house, Sirius. I don't want any children I have to grow up in that house. I think that we deserve a fresh start. Our own home where there are no bad memories, only good ones."

Sirius smiles. "I'd love that," he admits softly. "We'll look for a nice house, I'll give Grimmauld Place to Harry to do with as he wants. We'll get it all ready and move in when we're married. Tradition and all."

He gets up from being down on one knee. "So, can I get a dance with my fiancé once she says yes to my proposal?"

Hermione laughs. "Yes, I'll marry you," she tells him. "Let's have that dance."

* * *


End file.
